Tobar
|modspecial = |alignment =Neutral |tag skills = |level =1→30 |derived =Hit Points: 65→210 |actor =Duncan Hood |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Brown |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy02 |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardMustacheCurlyFull |height =1.00 |class =Entrepreneur |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |baseid = |refid = |dialogue =DLC04Tobar.txt |footer = }} Tobar is a ferryman living in Point Lookout in the year 2277. Background Tobar is the captain and crew of the Duchess Gambit, the steamboat with which the Lone Wanderer can travel from the Capital Wasteland to Point Lookout, Maryland. The Duchess was a small sightseeing vessel used for tourist excursions along the Chesapeake Bay before the war. Tobar's grandfather found her and, with the help of his caravan, restored the boat's boiler, allowing the vessel to be powered by steam heat from any fuel that will fit inside the burner. Tobar has various ports of call along the Atlantic Seaboard. He claims he used to travel up and down the coast from "the Commonwealth to the Broken Banks". Tobar's current career as a ferryman revolves around the punga fruit produced at Point Lookout. The tribal leader of the fruit farmers has struck a gruesome bargain with the ferryman. By way of exchange, Tobar is permitted to export the considerable surplus of punga fruit produced by the commune every lunar cycle. Tobar takes on passengers whenever possible. Not only does he usually negotiate a considerable fare from the passenger, but most who visit the commune at Point Lookout join it, each time creating a new opportunity for Tobar to earn his next punga shipment. Tobar has long since decided that something must be off about that fruit, and he's not touched the stuff since.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Daily schedule Tobar stays at his boat waiting to take the player back and forth as they please, and will trade merchandise with the Lone Wanderer in Point Lookout. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * The Local Flavor: Transports the player to Point Lookout and will mention to them there are untold treasures that lie within the swamps. When arriving in Point Lookout, he remarks about the smoke coming from Calvert Mansion and encourages the Lone Wanderer to check it out. * Hearing Voices: It is revealed by Nadine that when people are rendered unconscious by the Mother Punga, Tobar sneaks into the Sacred Bog and removes a part of their brains. When confronted, he taunts the Lone Wanderer about their "spirit walk", then attempts to justify his actions by stating it's what he needed to do to survive, and that the Lone Wanderer has killed far more people than he has. Afterwards he becomes hostile and will attack with a scoped .44 Magnum. He will actually have the lump of brain he removed in the Engine Room, which one can take. Effects of player's actions * Tobar sells punga fruits, in both refined and wild variants, and, most importantly, riverboat tickets to Point Lookout. The tickets are 300-400 caps each depending on one's Barter skill. * He also takes a part of the Lone Wanderer's brain after getting gassed by the mother punga fruit. After completing Walking with Spirits and talking to Nadine, one can kill Tobar and get their lump of brain back. At this point, Nadine will take over the ferry and allow the player to ride for free. Inventory Notes * Nadine takes Tobar's job as a ferryman when she is met at Point Lookout Pier after completing Walking with Spirits. * His outfit has a name tag from its previous owner (Chris), which has been penned out with marker and replaced with "Tobar" written above the tag. * Tobar is considered a plot-essential non-player character until the end of the Hearing Voices quest, at which point he becomes killable after Nadine confronts him and locks him in the ship's engine room. * Unlike the majority of non-player characters, Tobar the Ferryman levels with the player, which can make him somewhat tougher than normal at higher levels. However, there's nothing special about his health or stats, and even at level 30, he's quite easy to dispatch. * Tobar has a bonesaw, forceps, and tweezers in his shop inventory, alluding to his involvement in the main quest in Point Lookout. * If one kills Tobar after completing Hearing Voices, but before Nadine confronts him and takes the boat back, the Wanderer will need one of the riverboat tickets in order to get back to Point Lookout. * After Tobar confronts the Wanderer it is possible to 'mezz' him. This will result in him staying put in the engine room of the Duchess Gambit and becoming peaceful (however he will not be enslave-able). If the player talks to him, the same dialogue as before will come up and he will turn hostile. Players who are fond of Tobar as a character can do this as a way of keeping him alive. Appearances Tobar appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout. Bugs * Sometimes, if the player skips the encounter with Tobar when first arriving in Point Lookout, if the player returns to the Capital Wasteland before completing the main quests, Tobar might not be found after arriving back at the Riverboat landing. * Sometimes when first talking to Tobar, his lines will not be voiced. * Sometimes Tobar will be found with most of his body below the deck, showing only his chest up from the floor of the boat. References Category:Point Lookout human characters Category:Pilgrim's Landing characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants de:Tobar es:Tobar pl:Tobar ru:Тобар-Паромщик uk:Тобар-Поромник